Blind bolt fasteners can be used to connect two or more components together when access to one side of the components is limited. Blind bolt fasteners are also used with robotic assembly equipment to eliminate the need to coordinate activity on both sides of a fastener. By way of example, blind bolt fasteners are used to attach panels to other components to make wings, flaps, ailerons and other airframe structures. Fasteners used on aerodynamically critical surfaces generally have flush heads that seat into machined or dimpled countersinks in the outer panel. Fasteners used in interior assemblies may have generally protruding heads.
Disclosed is a blind bolt fastener that includes a threaded nut and bolt combination that passes through a deformable sleeve that has a shoulder, a deformable portion and a non-deformable portion. Upon tightening of the threaded bolt and nut combination, the deformable portion is compressed so that it bulbs to form a bulbed head. The shoulder on the sleeve blocks further compression of the deformable portion once the bulbed head is substantially completely formed.